peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
How to Save Starlow/Final Battle (Crash Pan 2 (Version 2) Version)
(Back at Cortex and Ripto’s ship, Sora’s team arrived and found it…. Empty. As they searched the ship cautiously, they whispered to each other to make sure the enemy doesn’t hear them) Kit: (Whispering) It’s quiet…. Too quiet…. Jenny: (Whispering) And it’s empty…. Too empty…. Discord: (Whispering) And it’s spooky…. Too spooky…. (As they searched some more, Crash spoke up quietly) Crash: (Whispering) One minute the ship was full and the next thing we noticed it’s…. (Suddenly, Cortex’s voice spoke up, finishing for him) Cortex: Empty? (Turning to the source of Cortex’s voice, they find a shadowy figure with glowing blood red eyes standing before them at the doorway. Spyro pulls his dagger out) Spyro: Cortex, we got you and Ripto outnumbered! Cortex: Not necessarily. Ripto: Yep. (Suddenly, the shadowy figure unveiled himself as he walked out, revealing not Cortex, but a possessed Ignitus, shocking the heroes. Suddenly, the crew came out of hiding with evil smirks. And they weren’t the only ones on board, even the possessed were on board too, although the possessed mermaids were in the water with Zam. And while they appeared, Negaduck and one of the possessed Stars appeared next to Peach and Daisy, making them jump in surprise) Cortex: (Echoing through the possessed) You see, if you want to defeat us…. Ripto: (Echoing through the possessed) You’ll have to fight through your friends to us. (Despite being concerned for their possessed friends, Crash’s team got determined as they wielded their weapons) Crash: You fiends! Mario: Give our friends back now! Luigi: Yeah, you big bullies! Spyro: Why do they always do it the hard way?! (Cortex, Ripto, the crew, and the possessed laughed evilly at them) Froglip: Not so easy to defeat us, huh? (Cortex and Ripto then came out) Ripto: So, any last moments before we finish you? Cortex: And think fast! (After thinking it over, Crash nods and spoke up) Crash: (To the enemy) Yeah. We got two last moments. (To his team) Right? (His team nods and then the team walked up by his side, reciting the Law of Slumberland while praying, much to the pirates’ confusion, starting with Bowser’s group speaking it up) Bowser’s group: This is the Law of Slumberland, as old and true…. Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and Bowser’s group: As both the Land, the Sea, and the Sky, and the Sun, the Moon, and the Stars…. Cortex: (Confused) What is this? (Soon, one by one, Crash’s team piped into the reciting of the Law) Crash’s team: The Islander who follows it will blossom into strength and magic. And the Islander who breaks it will suffer the consequences…. Plankton: (Confused) What’s going on? Crash’s team: Like a dying tree being curdled by a choking vine, making the law runneth over and back…. (During the “Choking vine” part, Cortex, Ripto, and their pirates got determined too) Don Karnage: You’re all crazy, you know that?! Crash’s team: For the strength of the Islander is the Believer. And the strength of the Believer is the Islander. Amen. (Cortex pulled his laser gun out and Ripto conjured up a fireball and fired at Crash’s team, but they dodged. And they continued to dodge as Cortex and Ripto kept shooting at them) Hades: (While shooting at the heroes) Hold still! (The barrage of fireballs and lasers continued to fire until Cortex ran out of laser juice and Ripto got exhausted. As Ripto quickly recovered and Cortex recharged his gun, Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers attempted to sneak attack, when after the villains finished what they’re doing, knocked them down with punches. The team was about to help the bandicoot, dragon, and plumbers when the pirates and the possessed blocked the way. As Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers recovered, Cortex and Ripto aimed their gun and scepter respectively at the bandicoot, dragon, and plumbers) Cortex: Say goodbye, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, and Mario Brothers. Ripto: Adios. (They fired, when suddenly, a blinding white light stopped the blasts and after it died down, a male magic tiki mask floated in between the two enemies, protecting Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers with his magic barrier, which he then dispersed. He is a male tiki mask with red, blue, and yellow feathers on top, glowing yellow eyes, pink wooden lips, and brown wooden skin. Crash’s team recognized him calmly while the pirates looked on in either shock or surprise as Crash said his name) Crash: (Whispering) Aku-Aku…. Tawna: (Whispering) Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers’ mentor…. Sabrina: (Whispering) And the God of Slumberland…. (The tiki mask, now called Aku-Aku, spoke up calmly and with confidence) Aku-Aku: You should learn to pick on someone your own size. (Enraged, Cortex and Ripto attempted to knock him back, but he quickly levitated Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers, flew out of the way, and landed Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers gracefully on their feet like cats. Aku-Aku turned to Crash and his team with a soft smile) Aku-Aku: Thanks for summoning me. Tuff: You’ll help us? (Aku-Aku nods and then he and the team got determined and got ready to fight) Ripto: God or not, you will never defeat us and restore Starlow! Crash: Oh, yeah? Spyro: We’ll see about that! (Then, the two sides, except the possessed, began their clash. Scales fired his laser at Sabrina, but she blocked the blast with her gold sword, deflecting it and almost hitting the bounty hunter) Scales: (Smirking) Pinstripe and Froglip are right. You are a feisty little vixen. Sabrina: (Smiling smugly) Heh. I wouldn’t gloat if I were you. (Then, Harvey lunged at Scales, knocking him down. With the rest of the heroes, they fought off the pirates greatly, until suddenly, Cortex and Ripto whistled to the possessed, making them shields to themselves and the crew, making the heroes stop. Olivia was about to attack when Aku-Aku stopped her) Aku-Aku: Olivia, no! They may be possessed, but they’re our friends! Olivia: But…! (Thinking about something quickly, Fievel got it) Fievel: Well, since you put it that way, Aku-Aku. I’d say they’ll be struck out. (Getting the idea, the team and even Aku-Aku agreed) Tiff: That’s the spirit! (Then Kirby and Tuff rolled themselves up as bowling balls and Tiff, Fievel, and Olivia grabbed them respectively and like a bowling ball, rolled them into the possessed, knocking all of them down unconscious like pins, surprising the pirates) Fievel: Stee-rike! Olivia: Way to go, Fievel! (She high-fives him) Fievel: Thanks. (Snapping out of their surprised reactions, the pirates got angry) Hare: Not bad. Don Karnage: But you still have to get by us to restore Starlow. Bobby: Gladly. (They resume their clash until Zam and the pirate crew, except Cortex, Ripto, Scales, Don Karnage, and Hare, were beaten down and knocked unconscious) Crash: Nowhere to run now. (Scrambling to think of something fast, Scales suddenly noticed Peach and smirked, confusing her. Then, to the heroes’ shock before they could react, Scales temporally stunned the heroes with his stun pellets and grabbed Peach) Peach: Put me down, you beast! (After the stun wore off, the team recovered) Roxanne: Let Peach go now! Scales: Ah-ah-ah! You have to come after me and get her! (He retreats with Peach in tow into a cabin. While the rest of the team fought against Cortex and Ripto, Max, Roxanne, Daisy, Bowser, and the Koopalings darted after the two when suddenly just near the entrance of the cabin, Don Karnage and Hare blocked the way) Don Karnage: (Sneeringly) So close. Hare: (Sneeringly) Tough luck, losers! (They pulled their sword-like bo sticks out and swung at them, making them dodge. Then, Max used his sword to block them and destroy them at the same time, shocking Don Karnage and Hare. Then Don Karnage and Hare got nervous when Max pointed his sword at them as he, Roxanne, Daisy, Bowser, and the Koopalings glared at him) Hare: (Nervously) Uh, when he said so close, he meant…. (As Max’s sword’s blade neared Don Karnage’s neck, he and Hare retreated. Then Max tried to open the cabin door, but it’s locked) Max: There has to be a way to open…! Bowser: Use your sword! Wendy: Hurry! (Max noticed his sword in his hand and after looking at Roxanne, Daisy, Bowser, and the Koopalings in realization, he nods and then with his sword, hacked away at the door’s lock. Once the lock was destroyed, he kicked the door open and they entered cautiously) Daisy: (Whispering) Peach? (Suddenly, they heard Peach’s moaning somewhere back there and they ran to the source and found Peach, her hands bound in rope behind her back and gagged with a cloth, trying to warn them about something with a concerned look on her face. Daisy, Bowser, and Roxanne ran up to her and after Max removed the cloth off her mouth and Bowser started to untie her, Peach blurted it out finally) Peach: It’s a trap! (Roxanne, Daisy, and the Koopalings suddenly noticed Scales walking up slowly towards Max and Bowser, his hook ready to stab them) Daisy: Max! Bowser! Look out! (Hearing her, Max and Bowser noticed Scales and Roxanne, Daisy, and the Koopalings were about to punch him when Scales swung his arm like a club and knocked them back. After smirking evilly at the knocked down Roxanne, Daisy, and the Koopalings, he was about to stab Max with his hook first, but Max blocked the hook. Bowser meanwhile, freed Peach and rooted for him) Daisy: Kick that dino’s butt! Roxanne: (To Max) Cleave him to the brisket! (Under her breath with a shrug) Whatever that means. (Max swung his sword at Scales, but he dodged and then, with one kick, he knocked Max down, making him accidentally drop his sword. Peach charged at the sword, but Scales kicks her down. Then just when Scales stabbed his hook at Peach, Bowser bravely ran to Max’s sword, grabbed it, and jumped at him to block it, but unfortunately, much to his, the Koopalings, and his friends’ shock and Scales’ surprise, it missed and the hook stabbed Bowser in the stomach offscreen) Peach: Bowser! (Dropping Max’s sword and clenching his stabbed stomach, Bowser collapsed on the ground, wheezing in pain. Scales smirked evilly) Scales: (Sarcastically) Look at what you did. (Seriously) But don’t worry, you guys will join him. (Grabbing his sword, Max and Peach jumped to their feet as the Koopalings jumped up quickly and after Max kicked the bounty hunter down and he and the Koopalings pinned him down by him arms and legs, Peach, with literal burning determination, upset over Bowser getting mortally wounded, lunged at Scales and after struggling over his knife holdster, Peach punched Scales in the cheek, snatched the knife from the holdster, and points at him in anger) Peach: (Angrily) How dare you do that to Bowser?! Nobody hurts our friends and injures them like him while we’re around! (Roy then knocks Scales out and after they released her, Peach and Daisy picked the weak gasping Bowser and Roxanne contacted Crash’s team) Roxanne: Guys, we have an emergency! Daisy: Bowser’s down! Peach: Scales stabbed him! (Outside, Crash’s team had already beaten down Cortex and Ripto and even Don Karnage and Hare and knocked them out. Upon hearing what Roxanne, Peach, and Daisy said, the team became concerned and shocked) Crash: Then get him here! (They nod and run out of the cabin to meet up. Once met up, they checked on Bowser’s stab wound and to their shock, found it fatal. Cynder however, got determined) Cynder: Hang in there. (She was about to sing when Bowser weakly spoke up to Crash) Bowser: (Weakly) Focus on Starlow…. Then I’ll be healed…. Liquidator: But Bowser, you’re dying from a stab wound! Megavolt: She has to help…! Bowser: (Weakly) Just do it…! (Realizing, Crash and Spyro nodded, and they flew up to Dark Starlow) Dark Starlow: Well, well. Seems like you're sacrificing your friend's life for me. (She chuckles darkly) Dark Starlow: How foolish of you. Crash and Spyro: (To each other) Now, the moment of truth…. (Crash and Spyro casted the purification dark spell breaking spell into Starlow's heart, but after she flickered in pain from restored to corrupted repeatedly, she went back to corrupted again, making her recover and chuckle evilly a bit) Dark Starlow: So much for your miracle. Spyro: Cortex and Ripto really corrupted you to your core! (Realizing, Aku-Aku turned to Cynder) Aku-Aku: Cynder! Cynder: What? Aku-Aku: Use your dragon powers and help Crash, Spyro, and even the Mario Brothers purify Starlow! Cynder: But Bowser…! Aku-Aku: I’m concerned for him too, but isn’t he more important than the fate of the worlds? Bowser: (Weakly) He’s right…. Just do it…. (Hesitating at first, Cynder got determined, nods, and then flew up with Mario and Luigi to Crash, Spyro, and Dark Starlow) Dark Starlow: You'll never get rid of me. Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and Cynder: Watch us. (Then with Cynder and Spyro's dragon powers, they, Crash, Mario, and Luigi casted a purification dark spell breaking spell into Dark Starlow's heart. Then, this time, Dark Starlow screamed and glowed a white light, blinding everyone. Then, a blast of white light waves spread across Slumberland and the outside. Then, to the heroes’ relief, the possessed slowly woke up, back to normal) Cyril: (Confused) Where are we…? Jim: Feels like we blacked out…. Discord: You were possessed, but we freed you! (He points at the glowing Starlow happily and then the glow died down, and Starlow was restored to normal. Crash, Spyro, the Mario Brothers, and Cynder checked on Starlow who slowly woke up) Cynder: Are you alright? (Starlow recovered and noticed them) Starlow: Hey, guys? What happened? Crash: We freed you from Cortex, Ripto, and the pirates' control. (Starlow, realizing calmly that she did something wrong at first, smiled softly, grateful to the heroes) Starlow: I see. Thank you, everyone. (The heroes nod a "You're welcome." Suddenly, Daisy and Peach called out to them) Daisy: Guys! Peach: Help Bowser, quick! (Remembering Bowser, they quickly flew back down to his dying body with Peach, Daisy, and the Koopalings, with extreme concern on their faces, trying to keep him focused, and Cynder kneeled next to him) Peach: (Concerned) Stay with us! Morton: Be strong, Dad! Junior: (To Bowser in concern) Come on! (To Cynder) Hurry up and heal him! Dingodile: Quickly! (Cynder nods and quickly placed her hand on the stab wound and started to sing quickly) Cynder: Dragon, gleam and glow Let your power shine Make the clock reverse Bring back what once was mine (She stopped singing suddenly, for she noticed she’s not glowing) Cynder: Why am I not glowing?! (Realizing, Aku-Aku grew grim, much to the team and their friends’ concern upon noticing his grim reaction) Aku-Aku: Your powers are temporally drained due to restoring Starlow…. I’m afraid…. Bowser can’t be saved…. (Angry tears welling in her eyes, Jessie started screaming at him) Jessie: (In angry tears) That’s baloney! There has to be a way! Koopalings: (Starting to cry) He just can’t…! (They break down crying, scared of losing their father as Jessie continued to yell in angry tears) Jessie: (In angry tears) But there has to be a way! There's just gotta...! (James, in tears, slaps Jessie across the face, quieting her) James: (Crying) Stop yelling! Sorry I slapped you, but there's nothing we can do to help Bowser! (Bowser smiled weakly to Cynder, Peach, Daisy, and the Koopalings and placed his hand on Junior’s cheek and spoke softly) Bowser: (Weakly) It’s okay…. You were my adventure…. And…. I thank you for it…. (Tears welling in her eyes, the Koopalings gently accepted Bowser’s hand and embraced it when suddenly, Bowser slowly closed his eyes and after letting out one last breath, his embraced hand on the Koopalings’ cheek slowly went limp and in slow-motion, fell to the ground. Seeing that, the team’s concern turned to despair and sadness as Cynder started to tear up and unknowingly bowed her head in sadness over the stab wound, still covered a little bit by Bowser's other hand, as Peach, Daisy, and the Koopalings started begging at the lifeless Bowser tearfully) Peach: (Crying) No…. No! Daisy: (Crying) You can’t leave us! (The Koopalings laid their heads on Bowser’s lifeless face and cried) Koopalings: (Crying) Don’t leave us, Dad…. (Hope for Bowser lost, the team and their friends hung their heads down tearfully and some started to cry too, although Aku-Aku is sad too, he didn’t cry or shed tears. Despite trying to fight his tears and crying, Bushroot finally broke down and cried softly. Then Cynder tearfully sang softly, getting everyone’s attention) Cynder: (Tearfully) Heal what has been hurt Megavolt: (Whispering and crying) Cynder…. (But Cynder continued, ignoring him) Cynder: (Tearfully) Change the Fate’s design Save what has been lost Bring back what once was mine What once was mine (She sobs as a couple of teardrops falls from her tearstained eyes and landed on Bowser’s stab wound. Silence as the sun slowly came up, except for the team’s grieving and crying, especially the Koopalings’ crying, and then suddenly, this all stopped when what got their attention was a red gold glow slowly emerging from Bowser’s stab wound from where the two teardrops landed. Then the glow began to intensify and grow into a form of a red gold dragon as everyone watched in shock and silence. Then the dragon silently entered the stab wound and after the glow died down, the stab wound was gone and Bowser softly gasped with his eyes still closed, surprising everyone. As they watched on hopefully, Bowser suddenly slowly opened his eyes and noticing them, smiled softly) Bowser: (Groggily) I guess…. My time’s not up yet, huh? (Overjoyed at his return, the team and their friends got happy that while Aku-Aku and Cynder got relieved, Peach, Daisy, Mario, Luigi, and the rest of Bowser's group, except Bushroot, embraced him with happy tears as Bowser sat up. Suddenly, Bushroot cleared his throat, getting Bowser's attention. He looked like he had angry tears in his eyes) Bushroot: (In angry tears) Bowser, I don’t know if I want to punch you for scaring me and the others…! (He clenched his fist as if he was gonna punch Bowser, much to his concern, but then Bushroot smiled tearfully and hugged him instead) Bushroot: (In happy tears) Or hug you to welcome you back to us! (Bowser hugs him back in comfort) Bowser: I like the second option. (After all is fine, the team watched proudly at Starlow, who is happy to see Bowser alive again, as the Koopalings, Mario, and Luigi helped Bowser up to his feet. Suddenly, they heard groaning and turned to see Cortex, Ripto, and the pirates getting up, for they woke up finally. Crash, Spyro, the Mario Brothers, and Aku-Aku looked at each other with smug smiles and then Aku-Aku walked up and with his levitation spell, pulled all the pirates, except Scales, Don Karnage, and Hare, up into the air and dropped them into the water) Ripto: What happened?! Aku-Aku: Apparently, you lost. Crash: And Starlow is back to normal. (The pirates then noticed the former possessed victims and Starlow glaring at them. The Komodo Brothers got nervous) Joe: Uh, we were just kidding about the puppet scenario, right? Moe: Yeah! We…! (Then, Starlow threw a barrel on both the Komodo Brothers, Cortex, and Ripto, dizzying them) Starlow: That’s for possessing us! (Suddenly, after Holly whistled to a certain hiding spot, Cortex, Ripto, who recovered, and the pirates, including the recovered Komodo Brothers, heard ticking and noticed, to Cortex’s horror, the Gulp and King Gator emerging, with the two of them hungrily licking their lips at the pirates) King Gator: (To the Gulp) Hungry, Gulpy-boy? (The Gulp nods and they started to move towards the pirates. After Crash’s team and their friends, with Scales, Don Karnage, and Hare in custody and Starlow next to the heroes, disembarked the ship via flying, a scared Cortex, an annoyed Ripto, and a concerned pirate crew got back on their ship and quickly sailed away with Zam swimming quickly next to them with King Gator and the Gulp hungrily chasing after them. The heroes then chanted Cortex and Ripto’s certain pet peeved nicknames) Heroes: Cortex and Ripto are a Crazyfish and a Dinofish, a Crazyfish and a Dinofish, a Crazyfish and a Dinofish! Cortex and Ripto are a Crazyfish and a Dinofish, a Crazyfish and a Dinofish, a Crazyfish and a Dinofish! (The heroes then cheered as they and their captured bounty hunters landed. Then, Crash, Spyro, the Mario Brothers, and their team, especially Bowser's group, crowed in victory) Don Karnage: Shut that crowing up! Crash: (Smugly) Too late, “Comrade.” Mario: (Smugly) We just finished it. (Scales suddenly noticed Bowser and got confused) Scales: Wha…? I thought I stabbed you? Bowser: (Angrily to Mahra) It takes more than a knife to finish me! (To Cynder with a wink) Right? Cynder: Yep. (Peach then came up to Scales and, along with Daisy and the Koopalings who dragged Don Karnage and Hare, dragged her to the edge of the cliff over the water. Scales, Don Karnage, and Hare got concerned) Scales: You’re not gonna drop us, are you?! Don Karnage: Have mercy. Hare: Please? (Peach, Daisy, and the Koopalings then calmly placed the three bounty hunters down and continued to glare at them) Koopalings: Okay. Peach: We’ll show mercy, alright. Daisy: Just one thing for you three…. (A short pause, then Peach, Daisy, and the Koppalings socked Scales, Don Karnage, and Hare in the faces, making them fall into the water, making Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers proud while everyone cheered) Peach: That’s for stabbing Bowser, you wicked dinosaur! Daisy and Koopalings: Yeah! (They then smiled proudly to their friends and went to return Starlow to Moogle Village) Coming up: The London group returns home after bidding a tearful and happy goodbye to their old and new friends in Slumberland and a few weeks later, they resume their lives, hoping to one day visit Slumberland again. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies